A. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and method for applying roll-fed labels to bottles, cans, and other containers. More, specifically, the invention embraces the selective application of ejection applied adhesive and wiper applied solvent to the leading and trailing edges, respectively, of the reverse face of solvent-reactive labels, just prior to their contact with a respective container, for adhesion thereto.
B. Description Of The Prior Art
Container labeling machines are well represented in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,681 issued to Fumei and U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,020 granted to Fosnaught, relate to the use of solvents, for applying labels to containers. Neither reference, however, teaches the use of ejection applied adhesive upon the leading edge of the label.
King, U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,431 teaches the ejection application of hot melt adhesive upon the leading edge of a label, while the label is held stationary to ensure accuracy of application; but King's apparatus does not contemplate smooth or continuous movement of the labels as they are adhesive treated and severed from the parent roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,290 granted to Dude, shows a dual-wick apparatus for coating sheet material with liquid compositions, but does not contemplate the use of gravity and variable vacuum induced means actively to draw the liquid composition through the wicks to effect a uniform application of the composition upon the sheet material.